Buttercream Sunday
Buttercream SundaySpelling used at Hasbro's toyline is a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit who has appeared in Topped With Buttercream, among other episodes in which Sweet Delights is present. Full of energy and pep, she's a good dancer but seems to be just a little bit crazy from loads of sugar. Since "Topped with Buttercream", she has become a recurring character in the series. She shows up in the series every now and then. She is owned by Youngmee Song's Aunt Christie and she is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Physical Appearance Buttercream is a dull-yellow colored rabbit with brown coverings/markings on the tops of her ears, tips of feet, and a flowery circle shape around her left eye. Her nose and inner ear coloring is pink. Her eyes are a dark, emerald green. Buttercream also has a white muzzle, chest/stomach, and cotton tail. She wears a simple pink bow on her left ear with a giant peppermint candy in the middle. Other Outfits *A blue dress and white pair of gloves with her same bow. She gains light brown, very curly hair worn in an up style almost resembling the top of an ice cream cone. *Star Trek theme Personality It's assumed that because of large sugar consumption, Buttercream has a ton of energy, pep, and sweetness, but she also has a mischievous streak which can land others in trouble. When she came over to Littlest Pet Shop day camp, she had shown to be a social butterfly, gaining the admiration of the other pets immediately. In Topped With Buttercream, she led the pets to the next door sweet shop and broke into the pantry, eating loads of sweets. However, this led to a negative effect and everyone began to argue for the remaining candy inside the shop. She often talks in rhyme and alliteration, much of which is nonsensical to the context of her message (e.g. "Thanky thanky cotton hanky"), however she has been shown to use her rhyming nature to convey a clear message (e.g. "Those sweet treats hit the streets"). Often, Buttercream is incredibly impulsive, but is often too energetic and upbeat for any negative impulsive decisions she makes to affect her personally. In Frenemies, after attaching a new tail to Vinnie out of a Wafer cookie, she then proceeds to eat it almost immediately, much to the dismay of Vinnie, Russell and Sunil. She has a bizarre habit. Whenever someone asks her "What?" she responds "What?" then stamps her foot, and twists her ears, followed by her calming down before she says "Anyhoo..." afterwards. Appearances #Topped With Buttercream #Sweet (Truck) Ride #What's in the Batter? #Bakers and Fakers #Frenemies #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #Super Sunil (cameo) #Sweet Pepper Quotes *''"Anyhoo..."'' *''"You're the one who's crazy-dazy-farawayzy!"'' *''"What?" (After stamping her feet and twisting her ears so much she sighs) "Anyhoo..."'' *''"Ta-da!"'' Gallery Buttercream_Sundae.png tumblr_mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo9_r1_1280.png|The robo-pet revolution is upon us! tumblr_mi0v0zek221s008vgo1_400.png|Bunny+turntable=awesome! tumblr_mi0uzxPDuh1s008vgo1_500.png|Buttercream and Minka dancing 163299_469637453085342_328177689_n.jpg Pet Shop girls sweet shop song.png ScreenCapture 12.02.13 2-03-16.jpg tumblr_mi0vcq1sWQ1s008vgo1_400.png tumblr_mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1_1280.png Buttercream imitating the Biskits.png|Even Buttercream gets upset. Butters 7911.png|Buttercream's "kooky" face. Penny Ling and Buttercream Sundae have gone hyper from sugar.png Penny Ling and Buttercream Sundae.png|And so, Penny Ling followed Buttercream through the rabbit's hole, never once considering how she'd get back (or when, for that matter). Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png|Buttercream and the pets panicking buttercream_sundae_by_fercho262-d6bksv2.png lps_s1e15_topped_with_buttercream_itunes_exp02_x26_by_orisawa-d5v1268.gif|Buttercream dancing References Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters themed from sweets